Now We're Onto Something Golden
by Kelsey Goode
Summary: Post GG4. a confrontation of the threatening kind, and one of the heart. the aftermath of leaving gallagher academy is like karma and bites cammie in the butt. what would you do for your best friend if it meant surfacing from hiding? three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Now We're Onto Something Golden**

_Credits to Ally Carter_

**Check out the Gallagher Girl Awards! Link on my profile! **

Out of everyone that Cammie Morgan could have turned to at this point in her life, no one would have guessed she would end up at this certain door.

She didn't look like herself. She was tired, bags hung under her eyes, her hair was longer, lighter (from being in the sun all day), and she had even gotten her cartilage pierced.

If you had asked her she would claim it was to change her appearance but secretly she knew she was on a rebelling streak.

After all, she had left everyone. She had escaped from the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women once again.

This time, everything was going to be on her terms. She was going to find answers, in her own time, however she wanted.

The Circle of Cavan wasn't going to find her, the CIA, MI6, MI5, NSA, Interpol, and FBI weren't going to find her either.

Neither was Rachel Morgan, Abigail Cameron, Edward Townsend, Joe Solomon (if he ever woke up, that is), Rebecca Baxter, Macey McHenry, Elizabeth Sutton, or even Zachary Goode.

She knew she could do this.

Since leaving the Gallagher Academy our heroine had developed a sense of over-confidence, even cockiness, you could say (maybe from hanging around that Goode kid too long?).

She knew she was a legacy. But she still knew to be careful.

There was a reason she was called the Chameleon.

So she found herself at the door of an acquaintance. An acquaintance anyone would overlook. No, it wasn't DeeDee, or God, not even Dillon Jones.

No, she was far away from Roseville, Virginia, though God knows that would be a good hiding place. Who would expect her to be so close to home?

But no, she was at the home of an acquaintance of hers. She knew this person was the only occupant in the great mansion, as she was getting lonely, and only thought of one safe place to turn where no one would find her.

Cammie thought of twenty-nine different ways to easily break into the mansion, sixteen including a tree branch, and four including her cartilage earring.

But she simply knocked on the door, and waited for her acquaintance to answer the door. After all, it was only eleven twenty three at night, not too late.

After thirty-two seconds the door opened and Cammie smiled.

"Hi, Preston. Remember me?" She lifted an eyebrow at the confused boy holding open the door.

"Cammie?" He asked, disbelieving. "Macey's not here—" he started nervously, staring at the dangerous girl in front of him. He knew she and Macey shared a secret, and he also knew not to ask, and although the girl had saved his life, he knew to be cautious around her.

"Oh, I know." Although tired of running, Cammie was happy to see a friendly face. "I thought I'd pay you a visit though, Preston. We are friends though, aren't we?" She stepped closer to him. "I mean you _are_ dating my best friend."

He pulled the door back, inviting her in. "Of course," he smiled. "Come on in, Cammie."

Cammie stepped in, taking in every detail of the Grand Foyer of Preston's New York mansion. The Winters family was quite rich after all, and their Grand Foyer was quite pretty.

She felt a pang in her heart as the Grand Foyer reminded her of the only home she ever had at Gallagher.

She turned around to him smiling. "How are you, Preston? I mean, I knew you were never big on the whole 'First Son' business." She followed him into a dimly litted library. "Although I do think you're good for Macey. You're definitely a change in pace for her, but in a positive way. I like the way she talks about you, the way she acts in general when she's with you. It's cute, really." She shrunk back into a leathery armchair adjacent from Preston Winters.

Preston picked up a glass that Cammie presumed was gin from the smell and color. She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "Well thank you, Cammie." He said, staring into the fire he had lit previous hours ago. "I really do like Macey. I may even love her." He shrugged. "But what are you really doing here? Are you in trouble?" He leaned toward her as she eyed him with amusement. "I know you left Gallagher Academy. Macey told me. She and your friends and mother are extremely worried." Cammie frowned but Preston continued. "She even mentioned some guy. What was his name? Zach, I think? He's apparently a depressed wreck and ran off on a binge after you." He stared at the ice cubes he was swirling around in his alcoholic beverage. His lack of attention from his parents and overall loneliness from the fact that his girlfriend was always away at an all girls boarding school had left him a tad depressed. "You got him good."

There was a couple minutes of silence before Cammie spoke as she stared into the crackling fire. She curled her legs beneath her. "I'm sure Zach is fine. I'm sure they all are. After all that's why I left." She turned to look at him and smiled weakly. "But enough of that. Enough of this sadness. You want to know why I came here, Preston?"

He looked up at her and nodded numbly.

She leaned toward him and smiled. "Because we're alike Preston. We have no where to go, no purpose, people just need us. We are always needed and wanted but people never take a step back to see if we need something. Something like peace." She lifted an eyebrow. "Attention? Love? We just don't want to be jerked and pulled. And we also want answers."

He raised his glass. "Amen. But answers? I'm not searching for anything." He smiled at her.

"But Preston," she stood up, no longer grinning, and the atmosphere changed suddenly. "You have my answers." He gulped visually, and set down his glass.

"What do you mean, Cammie?"

She smiled almost menacingly. This wasn't how he ever pictured Cammie Morgan to act. "It wasn't a mistake for _you_ to be on that roof with Macey and I, was it? You just played the part. And its certainly not a true that you're really dating Macey McHenry. You're using her to get to me. Why? Because your father is a pivotal member of the Circle of Cavan, and now it's your turn, isn't it Preston? Now we're onto something golden, aren't we? Hit the jackpot, haven't I, Winters?" Her hand closed around Preston's throat, effectively choking him.

He clawed at her hands, desperate for air.

"Of course, you were never trained in any defense mechanisms. You have no way to defend yourself against me. But you know what?" She let go of his throat. "I'm not going to kill you. That's right, Winters, I'm going to spare you. Because I'm not that kind of girl...yet, anyways. You're going to tell the Circle that they will never be able to find me. I'm taking them down one by one, and you can tell _her_," Cammie spit with venom, "that she will never get what she wants from me, and that she better stay the hell away from Zach or I will personally make sure she dies in the next explosion." Preston cowered in fear away from the dangerous teenage girl in front of him. "And you stay the hell away from Macey McHenry, got it? Or I will rip you to shreds, Preston Winters. I don't care who you are, where you are, or who's protecting you. I will get you, and I will kill you. Why? Because I'm a Gallagher Girl, and not just any Gallagher Girl. I'm Cameron Morgan, and don't you forget that, Preston Winters. I will haunt you in your dreams until your very last breaths and I will be the one strangling your breath out of you." She punched him in the gut, leaving him trembling from the hit and the adrenaline pumping in his veins. "Great to see you, Preston." She taunted before turning and leaving the room, leaving the piteous boy shrinking and feeling vulnerable in his wealthy seat.

Because he knew to be more afraid of Cammie Morgan than the Circle of Cavan.

Cammie walked out the front door just as a limo pulled up, and she knew who was going to be exiting that limousine.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you," Cammie commented as the figure exited. "Ever again. He's not safe, Macey."

The girl stared at Cammie in shock. "Cammie?"

"He was working for the Circle. I'm sorry, Macey, I really am. I know you really liked him, but he's a threat and he needed to be eliminated."

"YOU KILLED PRESTON?" Macey yelled, panicked. "Why the hell would you do that? He's not part of the Circle!"

"I didn't kill him," Cammie shook her head. "Maybe I should have. But he is part of the Circle, and he was using you. I couldn't let that happen."

"I don't believe you." Macey said stubbornly.

"Fine," Cammie shrugged. "Go inside and see him. He's probably still shaken up from when I strangled him and threatened his life. And told him to deliver a message to the Circle for me." She turned away from Macey and the limousine. "Oh and he's a bit tipsy."

Two steps later Cammie heard Macey utter a single word, "Why?"

Cammie turned around briefly. "You were an easy target. Honestly, I'm sorry Macey. That's why I left. I'm to dangerous. I'm not worth the trouble. You should know I miss you, but I don't regret my decision for leaving. It's not worth having you all around me if all that I do is destroy the people around me."

"But that's not true!" Macey protested, taking a couple steps toward her best friend. "There's no way I'm letting you walk away from me again! Do you know what you did, Cammie? You mother refuses to get out of bed, and your Aunt spends all day trying to convince her to get out of bed, and trying to locate you. Mr. Solomon is still in a coma, and who knows if he's going to wake up!" She yelled angrily, throwing her arms. "Bex is in a constant bad mood and is a bitch to be around, and Liz cries at any mention of you, and spends all day trying to locate you. I don't know who to turn to anymore and nothings the same!" She paused. "Oh, and lets not forget the fact that you left Zach! You _knew_ you were the only one he trusted besides Solomon! It broke his heart that you left, and the fact that he can't find you. Don't you know his whole life is dedicated to protecting you? Don't you understand how much we all love you? How much we would all sacrifice to find you? Tina, Eva, Kim, Mick, Courtney, Anna, and all of your other sisters are on vacation but we're all still in contact trying to find you. Every government and terrorist organization ever created is out looking for you Cammie, and you outsmarted us all. Why?"

Cammie looked sadly at the broken girl in front of her. "I'm sorry, but it's better this way. I told you I would return when I found answers. I haven't gotten them all yet, but I promise to return. Alive." She turned to leave, trying not to cry.

"You can't keep that promise!" Macey screamed after her. "What happens if you get caught, Cammie? You have before!" She yelled. "What if you don't come home? What am I suppose to tell everyone? What am I supposed to tell Bex, Liz, your Aunt, _your Mom_... what am I supposed to tell Zach? Am I supposed to tell him his reason for existing is gone? Am I suppose to tell your Mom that her only daughter died when I could have saved her and brought her home? No, I'm not going to do that Cammie." Macey took in a deep breath.

"What are you trying to say, exactly, Macey?" Cammie questioned.

"I'm begging you, please, Cammie. If you won't come home, at least take me with you! Please. I have nothing to lose, and I don't want you out there unprotected. Come on! We've battled the Circle together before, and won. We're sisters, doesn't that mean anything to you? Please, Cammie, please, please, please!" Macey begged, almost on her knees.

Cammie's eyes threatened to tear. The desperation present in Macey's voice, the fact she didn't want Cammie on her own—didn't want Cammie to die, it was all heartbreaking. This confrontation was harder than when Cammie decided to leave Gallagher on her own.

"You know I can't." She whispered, before turning around and fleeing into the dark, leaving Macey behind. "I'm sorry!" She called behind her, praying that when she returned Macey would forgive her.

If she ever did return, that is.


	2. Chapter 2

_Belongs to Ally Carter_

**part two**

Macey stood there on the grass, watching Cammie run towards the woods.

Making a decision any other spy would make, she ran yelling after Cammie, and pressing the nifty button the watch Liz had given her. It would record and feed everything back to Bex, Liz, and Zach who were currently still at Gallagher, Macey had only been visiting Preston.

"Cammie Morgan, get back here!" Macey yelled, following her figure into the woods.

Macey's phone immediately started ringing, but she ignored it.

Macey knew she could run faster than Cammie, and eventually reached her, grabbing her arm, and pulling her toward her own body.

"I don't care if its not safe, you're not leaving without me as backup or coming back to Gallagher with me. Everyone is worried about you, and we can solve everything from Gallagher." Macey's phone chorused again, and she silently cursed it.

Cammie just looked at her. "Sure you don't wanna answer that? It's probably important." She was goading Macey into losing her thoughts for a moment so Cammie could escape. "What if it's Bex? Or Liz? It could be desperately important. It could be Preston bearing his soul to you."

Macey's grip tightened around Cammie's wrist. "As much as I appreciate you re-surfacing to save my ass, which needs to be saved way to often for my liking, you knew there would be repercussions." Macey smirked. "You didn't know I was coming, for one. If you can't predict my pattern how can you predict the Circle's? You need me. You need _us_. We're your team."

"No." Cammie scowled, yanking her arm away from Macey. "Where's the rest of your backup, huh? Didn't you have a team escort you to Preston's? Weren't they in the limo?"

Macey raised an eyebrow. "Oh so you thought you and Zach were the only ones who can sneak in and out of the school?"

Cammie flinched at the mention of Zach's name.

"Hit a nerve didn't I? Was it the subconscious mention of Josh or the obvious pain of Zach's name?" Macey's temper flared.

"You know this has nothing to do with Josh _at all._ And we're leaving Zach out of this. That's why I left without him. To keep him safe. It's my turn to look out for him now." She snapped back at the girl in front of her.

"He doesn't want that." Macey retorted.

"It doesn't matter. I saw his mother again." Cammie leaned back against a tree. "She's so lethal, God, sometimes I wonder what I got into." She leaned her head into her hands. "The time I met her, you know, when I jumped off the cliff," Cammie clarified, "She knew just what to say to undermine everything I ever learned. Question everything I know, I jumped off a freaking cliff." Cammie paused. "That and I thought Zach and Solomon had died..." She thought for a moment. "Sometimes I think things would be better if I was just... gone." She looked wistfully up at the dark sky.

Macey grabbed Cammie's hands ferociously. "Don't you ever say that. Without you we would all be different. You can't leave us, Cam, we all love you so much! We all need you in our lives."

Cammie shook her head. "No, everything would be less chaotic, less casualties, less emotional distress... everything would be better."

Macey took a moment to glance at her best friend. "Cammie," she said evenly. "Are you saying you don't want to live anymore?"

"Maybe. Maybe everything would be easier if I had died that day I jumped off the cliffs." She answered not looking away from the sky.

"Have you been eating, Cammie?" Macey asked, surveying the obvious weight loss Cammie's body showed.

She shrugged. "Sometimes. Maybe once a day. I never feel hungry. I just want to feel peaceful. I just want the Circle to end and I just-just," Cammie's eyes started to tear. "I want my Daddy, and I don't want to run anymore, Macey. I just want this all to end. And there's only one way to do that." Her eyes took on a new look. "I have to take down the Circle." She turned to look at Macey. "But I have to do it alone. Then I'll come back to you."

Macey was so surprised that she didn't grip onto Cammie as she gave her one lass fleeting moment of a hug before turning and running off into the night.

Macey knew it was no use searching for a Chameleon so she trudged back to her limo, hoping Liz was analyzing Cammie's speech patterns, and the picture she has taken of Cammie with her watch. Not to mention the tracker she had placed on Cammie's shirt when she had first caught up to her.

This time when her phone rang, she answered it. "Did you get it?" Macey asked.

"Yes. Do you have any clue where she's headed?" A male voice asked over the phone.

"No, but wherever she goes, whatever mission she goes on, we'll be there. Her well-being is our priority, and as you can tell her mentally and physically incapable of completing this vendetta she has on her own. We need to bring her back to safety if we can, Zach."

"I know, Macey."

"Why are you helping us, Goode." She asked, as she stepped into her limo and signaled her driver to head back to Gallagher. "I know you feel its your personal duty to keep Cammie safe but what I want to know is why."

After a pregnant pause his voice reached Macey's ear. "You know that answer to that, McHenry." He said before hanging up.

Macey just smirked. She did know. Through all of this, how did Cammie not realize what a lucky girl she was?

Preston turned out to be a dud, and Cammie had a sexy, mysterious, Blackthorne Boy (that is if he enrolled for senior year) looking after her. All because he was in love with her.

How tragically clichéd.

It was okay, because Macey liked clichés.

And she was determined to bring her heroine home safely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Now We're Onto Something Golden**

chapter 3

_Belongs to Ally Carter_

"The coordinates read that she's somewhere in this building," Liz said looking up from her handheld device and looking up at the building in front of her.

Liz, Macey, and Bex tracked Cammie to this exact location.

Where is Zach you ask? He disappeared after Macey made contact with Cammie. Bex Baxter had no doubt that he would show up at some point eventually and did not bother worrying.

Liz gulped but followed Macey and Bex into the building. The second they entered the upscale hotel; they spotted a girl laughing and flirting with young male concierge.

"Cammie." All three girls confirmed at once. As if she has heard them (and maybe she did), Cammie turned to look at them. Her hair was dark brown now and she had green eyes. She looked oddly like a younger replica of Abigail Cameron.

Cammie gave the concierge one last laugh and wave of the hand before approaching her sisters.

"What a surprise, I must admit I underestimated you." She smiled at them. "But I'm not leaving with you," she finished.

Bex Baxter leaned forward and dragged Cammie by the arm to a corner in the lobby before turning on her best friend in the world.

"Cameron Ann Morgan. I don't know what god forsaken words I should speak to you at the moment but I have thirty nine curses at my mouths expense and am willing to use them." she glared at Cammie, "and you're coming back whether you completed your 'mission' or not" Bex quoted sourly.

"Nope." Cammie countered, looking around the room, "are you sure you weren't followed?" she questioned.

Macey smiled at Cammie. "I made the mistake once of not bringing backup once. I wasn't going to do it again." Cammie's eyes widened as the disguised figures of Rachel Morgan and Abigail Cameron walked through the doors of the hotel.

"I'm rather sure a furious Zach Goode will show up also." Bex said in her thick accent.

"You left us Cammie," Liz started.

"No no no no" Cammie said fast, holding her head. "You guys are going to ruin everything! I have a meeting!" she hissed.

"Who?" Macey pried. "Sorry but your safety right now is more important, cam."

Cammie let out a frustrated sigh as she watched her mother and aunt reach her.

"You don't understand!" Cammie nearly yelled. "I am so close!"

"You're coming back to Gallagher right now." Rachel Morgan enunciated taking hold of her daughters arm and dragging her out the doors. It took all of Cammie's willpower not to leave kicking and screaming.

"We'll stay and watch for Cammie's contact." Abby said to Bex, who nodded and shoved Cammie into a car after Macey. Liz took the passenger seat and the car took off.

Cammie pulled off her wig and threw it on the ground before holding het head.

"I cannot believe you," she said.

"I CANT BLOODY BELIEVE YOU!" Bex countered, getting in Cammie's face. "YOURE SO INCREDIBLY STUPID TO THINK YOU COULD DO THIS ON YOUR OWN!"

" No need to spill blood. Bex" a male voice said from the front seat.

"Zach," Cammie said softly.

He just glanced at her through the rear view mirror.

"What the fuck, Cammie?" Macey blurted out.

'"What do you want me to say?" Cammie snapped at her. "That I'm sorry, cause I'm not. I'm not sorry for trying to protect you, and I'm not sorry for trying to find answers."

"What if you ran into the Circle?" Liz turned around in her seat and asked.

Cammie's face became stoic and she tensed. "Who's to say I didn't?"

Bex twisted to look at Cammie as they sped at least thirty miles over the speed limit.

"What the hell happened? Tell us everything. Now."

"Do I really have an option?" Cammie muttered. "It was a couple weeks after I left Gallagher. I was in New York, snooping around the city outside of Blackthorne to see if there were any undercover Circle agents there..." Cammie trailed off. "And then she found me..." She whispered.

The car jolted as Zach's foot pressed on the gas pedal harder, his mouth forming a thin line on his extremely gorgeous face.

"What happened, Cam?" Liz pressed on.

After a pause, Cammie started talking, looking out the window. "She... knows just what to say to get under skin, to make you re-think everything you've learned, to make you question everything you know, ever learned, everyone you ever met." Cammie looked at Liz. "She's good. But not good enough."

"What's that?" Bex questioned suddenly, yanking up Cammie's sleeve to reveal a pink puckered scar starting at the top of her shoulder and trailing down her arm to stop a couple inches later.

"Nothing." Cammie replied coolly, pulling the sleeve back down and continuing her story. "She tried to convince me that my Dad was still alive. Even if he was, she would never let me see him." Cammie sighed.

"What did she want?" Macey asked bluntly. "What lives inside you, Cammie?"

Cammie stared ahead blankly. "She wants everything." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" Liz said, obviously trying to analyze every possibility of what Zach's mom could want from Cameron Morgan.

"My memories. With my Dad. My blood. And the future generation of Morgan's." Cammie stated.

"Why?" Bex asked loudly.

"No clue. She probably thinks Dad told me something. He probably did... and she probably needs my blood to uncode or unlock something, and obviously the future generation of Morgan's for her own advantage."

"When you say future Morgan's..." Macey trailed off.

"Either she wants me dead now, or she wants me dead after I have a kid." Cammie shrugged. Then snorted, "Like that's ever going to happen."

Liz looked at her quizzically. "I mean," Cammie started, "she either wants to abolish any possible chance of any Morgan's being born _ever again_, or she wants to turn them to her side, starting with the next generation, and since I'm the only one who could..." Cammie shook her head, unwilling to finish the sentence. "The point is I'm not having kids. Ever. Plus, I'm so screwed up we're lucky if I make it to twenty years."

The breaks screeched as Zach swerved and pulled onto a side road. He was oddly quiet for a couple seconds, staring straight ahead before talking in an oddly calm (and still creepy) voice.

"Cammie... you can't let her get to you like this. You can't think your life has an expiration date. There is no way in hell you are leaving again anytime soon—either running away, or death. And you're going to have kids, because that's the kind of person you are—compassionate and loving and self sacrificing, and you're going to marry some guy that makes you happy and is fine with whatever you do and loves you just the way you are—even if it is some stupid civilian like Jimmy." He blurted out.

Liz stared wide-eyed at him, Macey had a small smirk on her face, and Bex looked frustrated.

After a few moments Cammie spoke, "Jimmy, huh?"

Zach glanced up at her in the rearview mirror.

"Thanks Zach, but, there's no way any of that is ever going to happen as long as the Circle of Cavan is up and fighting." Then, surprising the whole car, "And I don't do civilians... more like assassins."

She smirked as Zach tried to ignore the comment and pulled back onto the highway.

Reverting the conversation back to Cammie's run in with Zach's mom, Bex started talking. "So where'd you get the scar?"

Cammie crossed her arms and shrugged. "Somewhere."

Bex huffed. "You know what, Cammie? I'm sick of your fucking vague answers. I get enough of that from Mr. Tall, Dark, and Brooding over here," she jabbed her thumb in Zach's direction, "and I wanna know what happened, and you're gonna fucking tell me, because Old Cammie is somewhere in there dying to give me her CoveOps report."

Cammie eyed Bex. "This isn't CoveOps class, Bex. This is real life. And ignorance is bliss."

"Bullshit." Macey interrupted. "How did you know about Preston? And why'd you resurface, for real?"

Cammie sighed, obviously frustrated. "Preston isn't a great operative is all. I had heard some things, I watched him for a little bit, and he practically gave up his cover. And I told you; I resurfaced because your safety had been jeopardized. It's more important than my own."

"Bullshit." Bex interrupted.

"Believe what you want, but I'm done talking for now." Cammie stated, leaning back against the seat.

"I will drug you!" Bex threatened.

"Been through worse." Cammie commented offhandedly.

"Fuck this."

"Okay."

Liz turned around in her seat again. "I missed you, Cammie." She said in her completely honest-naïve-totally-Liz way.

Cammie's angered immediately died, and her whole face softened, "I missed you, too, Liz." She sighed. "I missed you all so so much. You have no idea. Someone had to do it. And that someone was me. Even though the job isn't done."

"Well you're staying out the field for a very long time," Zach commented briefly before returning to his brooding in the front seat.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." Macey commented before changing the subject. "So did you have any fun while out in the field, Cammie?" Macey's eyebrows bounced.

"Uh... no." Cammie said confused.

"What about the concierge?" Macey nearly yelled.

"What about the concierge?" Cammie asked innocently.

"You bad, bad, girl." Macey said smiling.

"I didn't do anything!" Cammie yelled.

"I would."

"I know you would."

"You should take after me."

"I prefer to keep some of my morals, thanks."

"You're so prude."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Worst?"

"First. You?"

Silence.

"Wow, you're a whore."

"Wow, you're a prude."

"SHUT UP!" Bex yelled.

"She's just jealous..."

"Probably."

"NO I AM NOT JEALOUS THAT MACEY HAS HAD A BILLION BOYFRIENDS, HAS PROBABLY GONE FARTHER THAN SECOND BASE, AND HAD A HONEYPOT BOYFRIEND AND THAT CAMMIE HAD A REALLY STUPID BUT HOT CIVILIAN BOYFRIEND TO BOOT."

"I told you she was jealous."

Liz's eyes widened and she spoke for the first time. "What are the bases?"

"French, feel, finger, fuck." Zach interrupted.

All the girls looked at him oddly.

"What? I don't live under a rock."

"And what base have you gone to, Mr. Goode?" Macey asked slyly.

Zach smirked but didn't turn away from the road. "Why don't you ask, Cammie?" He answered expertly, causing Cammie to turn red.

"Only nine more hours to Gallagher!" Bex sang.

"Ugh," Cammie moaned.

"THAT'S MY CAMMIE!" Macey yelled happily.

"Cammie wants to be anywhere but here." Cammie said.

"So you'd prefer to be in bed, with a boy. A boy in this car?" Bex asked.

Just kidding. She totally didn't say that. But she was totally thinking it.

"So you'd prefer to be in Dr. Fib's lab during one of his new experiments?"

"Maybe. Maybe."

"I'll take that into consideration."

"You do that."

"Eight hours and fifty eight minutes and thirty one seconds left!" Liz sang.

"Oh dear God."

_so i know a bunch of it was out of character, i just though it was funny. but don't worry, it'll get more serious, that is if i continue it._

_vampire diaries/gossip girl, anyone? (:_

_also, go check out **the gallagher girl awards **link on my profile._

_also, joint account with kiwiosity. :D epic, right? **the honeymoon's over**_

so review? please and thank you:D


End file.
